The Legend of the Sea Witch
The Legend of the Sea Witch is the 2nd episode of the fanon series Sponge. This episode is inspired by the Hans Christan Andersen fairy tale "The Little Mermaid". Overview The gang get caught in a storm in fear of an evil sea witch. Plot Camp Site (There is a under water fire. Fish including Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy are sitting on rocks around it. The camper fishes are all wearing medieval clothing. Sponge Bob, Patrick, Sandy, and the medieval camper fish are roasting marshmallows.) Sponge Bob:" *Sighs dreamily* Isn't this great guys? Just us and a open fire and a camp site. In a giant sea be ar circle and wearing (shoes sea rhinoceros under pants) our protection from sea rinos" Patrick:" Don't forget marshmallows!" Sponge Bob:" Right!" (Sponge Bob and Patrick pull fish bowls out from their pants. They put them on) Sponge Bob:" Psst. Sponge Bob to Patrick. Are you reading?" Patrick:" Psst. Patrick to Sponge Bob we have landed on the s'more planet!" (Sponge Bob notices the gram crackers and chocolate bars by the camp fire. Sponge Bob and Patrick both gasp) Sponge Bob:" Ooh!" (Sponge Bob and patrick begin rapidly making some. In the back ground Mr. Krabs is standing on a giant rock looking through a tele scope. We go to him. Mr. Krabs is scanning the area.) Mr. Krabs:" Hmm nothing yet" (Sponge Bob and Patrick are eating s'mores and licking their fingers. Sandy is putting s'mores in her mouth by reaching into her suit. Squid Ward marches over from a tent) Squid Ward:" The night will never end will it?" Sponge Bob:" Cheer up Squid Ward! I'm sure we'll get home soon!" (Squid Ward turns around and sees Mr. Krabs) Squid Ward:" Hey what's Krabs doing?" Sponge Bob:" He said he was 'scanning the area'" Squid Ward:" Well he's being creepy" (Mr. Krabs goes over and sits on a rock. He has a serious look on his face" Sponge Bob:" Mr. Krabs are you ok?" Camper Fish:" He's probably looking for her" Camper Fish 2:" This is awfully close to her land. Or at least her old land" Squid Ward:" Who is this 'her' anyway?" Lady Camper Fish:" *Gasp* He doesn't know the legend!" Sponge Bob:" The legend of what?" (Thunder claps. Sponge Bob and Patrick scream) Mr. Krabs:" These are her woods" Squid Ward:" Alright Mr. Krabs! Who is this 'her'?" (All the camper fish look at Squid Ward) Mr. Krabs:" They used to tell stories in my navy days about her. A fish creature with great power. They call her The Sea Witch" (Thunder sounds. Sponge Bob and Patrick scream) Squid Ward:" Sea Witch?" Sandy:" Huh?" Mr. Krabs:" She could give you anything you wanted for a price, but it would be an extreme price. Those mermaids that fail to meet the needs of the sea witch get a prison of 100 years worth of work. The Sea Witch has yellow belly serpents and sea snakes. She could make storms and was an ugly sight. She was horrifying and was known for feeding those un lucky fish to her creatures. She was horrifying and no one trusted her." (Lightning flashes. Sponge Bob and Patrick hug on each other) Camper Fish 3:" Tell the story of The Little Mermaid!" Mr. Krabs:" I'm getting to it! *Clears throat* There was a mermaid she was a princess. She fell in love with a human prince and asked the Sea Witch to give her legs. The Sea Witch gave her a potion to get legs, but in exchange for her tongue. Also each step she took would send a blast of pain. If the Little Mermaid failed to get the prince to marry her in 3 days she would die!" (Lightning flashes and thunder sounds. Sponge Bob and Patrick scream and hug tighter on each other) Mr. Krabs:" Well the prince got married to another princess. The Sea Witch how ever gave the Little Mermaid another chance of life 100 years worth of work. Every time someone cries each tear is 1 more year of imprisonment" (Sponge Bob and Patrick are shaking) Squid Ward:" Puh-lease" (Lightning flashes. They all hear evil laughing. Sponge Bob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Sandy scream. All the camper fish run immediately to their tents. Mr. Krabs runs back to his rock and looks through his tele scope" Mr. Krabs:" A storm is coming! They say that means the Sea Witch is concocting a potion or spell. Or maybe she's upset. Everyone line up!" (Sponge Bob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Sandy immediately line up. Sponge Bob and Patrick make sea salutes. Sandy is looking up at the dark clouds forming the sky) Mr. Krabs:" Sponge Bob! Squid Ward! Put out that fire!" (It begins raining hard. The rain puts out the fire) Mr. Krabs:" A storm in these waters are dangerous! We're in the Sea Witch territory!" (Sponge Bob and Patrick hug on each other and begin shaking again) Mr. Krabs:" Into your tents!" (Lightning strikes a nearby rock! They all scream. Squid Ward flies into Sandy's arms. Sponge Bob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Sandy run into a tent) Tent (Sponge Bob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Sandy are all huddled up in the tent. There's only 1 medieval lantern for light) Squid Ward:" Ok I believe it now!" Sponge Bob:" What's goanna happen to Mr. Krabs?!" Sandy:" This storm aint natural" (Patrick's stomach growls) Patrick:" I'm goanna go get some s'mores" (Sponge Bob stops Patrick from getting up) Sponge Bob:" Patrick no! You heard Mr. Krabs it's dangerous for a storm in these waters." Squid Ward:" Well what are we supposed to do til' morning?" Sponge Bob:" Let's try to get some sleep guys" Sandy:" I'm with that" (They all get into their sleeping bags. They all begin sleeping) Sponge Bob's Dream (Sponge Bob is tied up and dangling under a big hole full of darkness. He's in a cave of some sort. Yellow sea serpents are circling around them The Sea Witch is laughing evilly as thunder sounds and lightning flashes from outside the cave. Sponge Bob is sweating. The rope breaking. Sponge Bob screams) Tent (Sponge Bob wakes up screaming. He's covered in sweat. Sponge Bob's screaming wakes up the others. The others scream) Squid Ward:" SPONGE BOB! Why are you screaming?" Sponge Bob:" Sorry Squid Ward I had a nightmare about the Sea Witch" Squid Ward:" Just go back to sleep. Hey where's Krabs anyway?" (Sandy peeks out the tent) Sandy:" He's still out there" Squid Ward:" Look I need my beauty rest so can you please just ZIP IT?!" Sponge Bob:" Ok Squid Ward if that's what makes you comfortable" (They all try to go back to sleep. Sponge Bob is laying with his eyes open. Sponge Bob closes his eyes and smiles. Sandy and Squid Ward are already asleep) Patrick:" Sponge Bob will Mr. Krabs be ok?" Sponge Bob:" Sure he is Patrick. Remember Mr. Krabs was in the Navy. He was also a pirate and got a manly toughness award." (Patrick peeks out the tent) Patrick:" Hey where is Mr. Krabs?" Sponge Bob:" Huh?" (Sponge Bob looks out the tent. They both put their heads back in the tend. Sponge Bob begins shaking Squid Ward) Sponge Bob:" SQUID WARD!" (Squid Ward wakes up) Squid Ward:" WHAT?!" (Sandy wakes up from Squid Ward's yelling. Sponge Bob is breathing hard) Sponge Bob:" I-I-It's Mr. Krabs! H-He-He's gone!" Squid Ward:" What?" Camp Site (Sponge Bob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Sandy come out the tent. The storm is still going on. Mr. Krabs is gone. His foot prints lead deep into the forest.) Squid Ward:" Where's he going?" Sponge Bob:" I don't know, but maybe we should go follow them" Squid Ward:" Puh-lease. I'm getting some beauty rest" Sandy:" Oh no yah don't! You are coming with us!" Squid Ward:" Fine" (They begin following Mr. Krab's tracks into the forest) Kelp Forest (The storm is getting intense. The 4 are marching through following the tracks. Sponge Bob is looking around cautiously. They hear a sea wolf howl) Patrick:" Sponge Bob I'm scared" Sponge Bob:" I am to Patrick I am too" (They continue marching. The tracks disappear. They look up and there's a cave) Sponge Bob:" I really wish we had a torch" Dark Sea Cave (They gang is marching through the dark cave. Water drips from the ceiling. There are a few skeletons by the cave walls. Squid Ward, Sponge Bob, and Patrick look horrified. Sandy is walking in a karate stance) Sponge Bob:" Mr. Krabs? You here?" (There's a small light coming from a end of the cave) Squid Ward:" Why's there a light if it's night out?" Sandy:" Something seems fishy and it's not you guys" Squid Ward:" Ha-Ha very funny Sandy!" (They begin heading towards the light. They reach the lighted part of the cave. It comes from a giant fire. There's a black cauldron bubbling over this smaller cauldron. There are drawings on the walls. There is a dark path behind it all. The 4 look around horrified) Sponge Bob:" I-I-Is this the Sea Witch's cave?" (Patrick looks in the cauldron. It's bubbling with soup. Patrick in hales and them makes a dreamy sigh) Patrick:" Hey there's soup in here" Sponge Bob:" Patrick no! How do you know if it is?" Patrick:" Well I could taste it--" Sponge Bob:" Patrick recist the urge to snack" Voice:" Hey!" (They all scream. They turn around and there are normal looking villager fish) Villager:" We're just camping. We were going to sleep under the stars, but it's raining hard out there" (Sponge Bob begins to awkwardly laugh) Villager Woman:" Want some soup?" Patrick:" Yeah!" SOON: (They're all sitting around the fire. They all have soup in wooden bowls. Patrick is pigging out on his. Squid Ward takes another drink of soup) Squid Ward:" This is exquisite!" Villager Woman:" Thank you. It's a family recipe" Villager Chil:" Sorry about your boss Mr. Square Pants" Sponge Bob:" It's ok Mr. Krabs is tough i'm sure he's back at the campsite" Patrick:" Hey have you heard about the sea witch?" (All the villager fish and children gasp) Sponge Bob:" That's a yes than?" Sandy:" Well yaw I think it's about time we head back" Sponge Bob:" Right" Kelp Forest (Sponge Bob is waving into the cave. The storm is still going on) Sponge Bob:" Thanks guys!" Squid Ward:" Well Krabs wasn't in there" (They hear an evil voice laughing. They all scream and start running back to the campsite) Camp Site (They all run in screaming. Mr. Krabs is looking around with his telescope) Squid Ward:" There you are! Where were you and why were you there?" Mr. Krabs:" I have you know I was doing a perimeter check Mr. Squid Ward! I though I saw one of those sea serpents so I swung on the vines back here" Sponge Bob:" That explains the tracks disappearing" (All of a sudden the storm stops. The clouds clear. The sun rise. They hear a harp playing. They all look up) Squid Ward:"Mr. Krabs what was that?" Mr. Krabs:" The mermaids forced into their in prisonment. They must of did this as one of their good deed" Sponge Bob:" There's gotta be something we could do. At this rate they'll be stuck for ever" Patrick:" Hey, maybe we can find the Sea Witch and--" Sponge Bob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squid Ward:" NO!" Patrick:" Why not?" Sponge Bob:" Patrick if that's what she does to mermaids who knows what happens to us" Mr. Krabs:" The lads right" Sandy:" Well alls well that ends well I guess" Squid Ward:" Are you kidding me?! We spent all night stomping in rain and eating soup in a cave!" Sponge Bob:" But it was fun! In fact it was an adventure! I think I'll like it here in Fairy Tale Land" (Squid Ward moans) THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Princess Greta Category:2015